The First Time
by shadowlette
Summary: Ever wonder what happend the first time they did it?read and find out!... srry, suck at summarys


**_OKAY FIRST OFF SOMETHING WIERD IS HAPPENING AND MY STORIES R MESSIN UP ON HERE AND ON MY PROCCESSOR AND IDK Y BUT THEY R AND THIS STORY MESSED UP 2 THE BEGINING DISAPEARED AND ILL HAVE 2 RE WRITE IT SO PLEASE B PATIENT AS I FIX THE PROB AND THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

I could tell he wanted to do more, but he kept it slow and easy.

I was no longer aware of anything apart from the feeling of our touching skin, of his absolute love.

We rolled back over so that I was on top and I sat up, took a breath and slid my hands across his abbs. I took in the slight amount of hair. He looked absolutley amazing. The man of my dreams come to life.

As his hands slid to my waist and pulled me down, I suddenley felt most sure of myself. I don't know why, but I did.

I paced one of my hands on his chest and stradled him between my knees. I kissed his chest, soft, sweet, wet kisses.

My mouth traveled from his chest, down to his stomach, lower and lower. When my lips were above the seperation of his legs, I was hesitant again.

_Should I? Am I going into territry I should leave alone? _

_Bue he didn't hesitate to touch my place. why should I?_

Before I could stop myself, I went with that thought and slid down, and tok his hardness between my lips.

He blew out a sharp breath, and bagan moving to the movment of my mouth.

It seemed he had a weak point too.

_Am I hurting him? Mabye I should stop. _

Pulling my mouth away, I slid back up, kissing him on his left side.

His hands held on to me as I moved, tangling in my hair with one and keeping a grip on one of my shoulders with the other.

His hands wee firm, but comforting.

My lips had returned to his once more.

As they connected, I knew this was going to end soon. We were begining to tire, I noticed.

His hardness filled me again, and , luckily, it wasn't near so painful this time. If anything, it was _far _more enjoyable.

I wanted more. Deciding to let him know myself, I acted apon that thought.

Rising my lower body up, I let him leave me, then I let my body fall back down, all while looking him straigh in the eyes, hoping he would know.

He did.

Sliding the hand on my shoulder down, it went to the center of my back and gripped firm.

His hips began to meet the rhythem of my own, in hard movements.

We bagan to pick up speed, the mevements getting harder and faster, more forcful.

It began to hurt again. But we didn't stop when it did, or even when it began to hurt more than when he had first entered me, for, I never let him know of the pain. It was a good kind, a kind that when it was gone, I would crave it.

For a while, he didn't know anyway.

But even when he did, he never stopped.

He began thrusting himself into me, harshly, almost violenty, even.

I had stoped having to time my movements, I was moving to the rythem simple by new nature.

I started gasping our his name, in a flury of excitment, pain, and an unknown benafactore.

He slammed his body into mine, his hardness into me, making me cry out his name, rather loudly.

After that, he rolled off, and lay beside me, our chests heaving, and our breaths crazy.

My body hurt in so many places, it was unreal, but it also tingled, everywhere.

My eyes close and eventualy I fell asleep.

"I love you, Daine. I hope you know that," whispered Numair.

Rolling on my side, feeling more soreness, but ignoring it, I slung my right arm over his chest.

"I know, you do. I love you too. No matter what."

And with that, I fell asleep.

I slept well, that night, with no more worries about the way he veiwed me, and the fact that I was, just plain exhausted.

I did not dream. And though I may not have known it at the time, I was told later that I smiled all through that night, in my sleep.

**OKAY, I HAD WRITEN A SECOND CHAPTER BUT I JUST CANT KEEP WRITING THIS STORY. I CANT GET A FEEL FOR IT, SRRY Y'ALL. SO I DELETED THE SECOND CHAPTER. READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW READ AND REVEIW PLLLLEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
